


In Which Howl and Sophie Have a Proper Reunion

by DuchessofGrandeour



Category: Castle in the Air - Fandom, Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Loving Marriage, Married Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessofGrandeour/pseuds/DuchessofGrandeour
Summary: Takes place right after Castle in the Air (so spoilers ahead!)Finally alone, Sophie and Howl have a proper reunion.





	In Which Howl and Sophie Have a Proper Reunion

Sophie's shower was a bitter relief after the day she'd had. Ridding the castle of djinns and princesses was more than enough excitement. Not to mention her and Morgan and the others getting set back to rights as the humans they were meant to be.

When her home was finally back to its proper size and empty of its unwitting guests, and Morgan was finally fed, and Calcifer had finally stopped complaining, Sophie thrust her son into Howl’s arms and marched into the bathroom. If she had given her husband a moment's pause he would have rushed in there first, for it had been far too long since he’d been able to fuss over his appearance.

Yes, he had been trapped as a genie for all that time, but he was powerful and terrifying and safe that way. Sophie was just a cat. Even with  _some_ magic on her side, she was alone in the wilderness fending for her newborn. Surely that earned her a private shower before Howl was set loose in the bathroom.

She hesitated stepping into the shower. As much as she wanted to be clean...the water was just so… _wet!_

Sophie would never admit that she tried cleaning herself with her tongue in hopes of avoiding the shower altogether. It felt odd and slimy without fur and only served to make her feel less clean than when she started.

So in the battle between bathing and staying dry, bathing won out. And the water wasn’t so bad… after a time. She remembered how much she enjoyed long showers before becoming a cat. Especially the long showers with Howl on days the apprentices went out to town. A part of Sophie expected Howl to slither into the bathroom and join her. She dwaddled a bit, her expectation turning to hope, for it had been _so long_ since they’d been together. But he didn’t come and she suddenly couldn't bear another minute of water on her skin.

“Alright water, that’s quite enough. I'd like to be dry now so go on down the drain,” she said with a disappointed sigh.

The water complied, leaving Sophie dry and cold in the bathroom. She slipped on Howl’s white, terry cloth robe. It was soft and warm and lifted her spirits, even though it had been too long since he'd worn the thing and it didn’t really smell like him anymore. But it didn’t need to, for Howl was just upstairs with their son and Sophie could go smell him all she pleased.

The thought was surreal.

Sophie needed sleep.

After twisting her hair in a loose braid and saying her goodnights to Calcifer, Sophie trudged up the stairs feeling heavy from exhaustion and emotion. The upstairs was much quieter than she expected. It made her feel uneasy, the quiet. She had grown far too accustomed to danger.

Sophie had been ready to flop down into bed and sleep for a month. But walking into their room and seeing Howl-- _her_ Howl, fully human and in tact, if not a bit rumpled, slumped at the end of the bed and still managing to look lovely in his mauve suit--changed her mind. He looked up at her. His warm green eyes were tinged with sadness and strain played at the edges of his frustratingly charming smile.

He was all Sophie wanted. All she needed.

“It suits you,” said Howl.

Sophie raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“My robe there. I always thought it flattered me but it makes you look like a dream.”

“Oh hush,” Sophie chided, feeling a hot blush rise to her cheeks. She hated when Howl made her blush like that. “How is Morgan?” She gently closed the door behind her.

“Fell asleep rather quickly. It’s been quite a time.”

Sophie smirked and exhaled a chuckle.

“Small favors I suppose. And the charms?” She asked.

“I reinforced their magic. And Calcifer bespelled the baby monitor Megan gave us so it works now… more or less. Though after hearing how loud that boy cries I’m certain we won’t need any of it.”

They both laughed gently and briefly before locking eyes and falling silent. Sophie felt desire tugging at her heart but for some confounded reason her feet wouldn't budge. She felt like she was in a dream. If she moved to fast she might awaken as a cat out in the wild.

“I missed you,” Howl finally said, his voice wavering.

“I missed you too,” Sophie whispered, hear heart thumping wildly in her chest.  

“Oh gods,” Howl smashed his face into his hands, “I missed you so much I--” a sob choked off his voice. His shoulders heaved and he rocked forward.

“Damnit,” Sophie muttered before rushing to him.

She nearly knocked Howl over, slamming herself into him and climbing into his lap, straddling over him, wrapping her legs round his waist. Sophie pulled his hands away from his face so she could plant wet, frantic kisses all over his cheeks and lips and forehead and jaw.

“I missed you so much, you silly man,” Sophie said between kisses. “When I thought you might be dea--” She stopped herself, afraid she might cry as well.

Howl wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly against him. He rested his cheek on her chest and inhaled. Feeling enveloped by his love, Sophie relaxed, returning his embrace and pressing her nose to his hair. She hadn’t been able to smell him all day, not as clearly as she could smell people when she was a cat. But now here he was, his earthy scent filling her nose and calming her like magic.

For a long time they sat, tangled up in each other and sharing their tears. Tears built up from weeks of fear and sorrow and new tears of joy that they were together and whole again.

“But you’re here now,” Howl finally said, bringing a hand to Sophie’s cheek and pressing is forehead to hers. “I won’t let you go again.”

Sophie breathed out, releasing a tension in her chest that she didn’t realize held her so tightly.

And soon they shared a deep, passionate kiss, long and slow and greedy. They savored each other as they became reacquainted with the familiar taste.

And soon their hands went roving into hair and across body parts, rediscovering each other's familiar topography.

And soon they peeled away layers of clothing, shedding the fear and anxiety and anger with it.

And soon Howl slid inside Sophie, the last bit of longing uncoiling from their hearts as they joined together.

While they normally enjoyed quite a bit of teasing and toying before their lovemaking neither was in much of a mood for delay. There just didn’t seem _time_ for that now.

They needed to be together like this, with Sophie digging her fingernails into the meat of Howl’s shoulders. With Howl running his hands up and down her body grabbing and squeezing and holding on. With their frantic kisses roving over each other's skin and turning into greedy licks and nips--on Howl’s shoulder and neck, on Sophie’s clavicle and breasts. With their hearts pressed together while Sophie rocked on top of Howl.

They made love with a desperate fury, for that very morning they weren't certain if they would ever have the chance to again.

“Don’t you finish without me,” was the only magic Sophie could manage, the words coming out in struggling gasps. It was the only spell that mattered at the moment. Not for her own pleasure but because they had been apart for so long. Right now she needed them to be together in everything.

And when they did finish, falling over the edge of pleasure in tandem, Sophie wrapped her arms round Howl’s head, and Howl dug his fingers into the muscles on her back. And they breathed together, labored and straining from their own exertion. Their bodies pressed together, hot and clammy from their lovemaking.

Once they regained their breath and their wits Howl let himself fall backwards on the bed, pulling Sophie down with him. He cradled her in his arms, holding her tight against his chest.

Sophie couldn't help but lay tiny kisses on his skin, feeling his body heat against her lips, tasting the sweet saltines of his sweat. And she sighed again, suddenly realizing that she truly believed things would be okay again.

“I missed you,” Howl whispered in the stillness of their room.

“I know,” Sophie replied, her voice soft and warm and soothing. “But we're together now.”


End file.
